Typically, adjusting a vertical distance of at least a portion of projector above a surface, such as a tabletop, that supports the projector adjusts a vertical location of an image projected onto a screen by the projector. For example, pivoting a portion of a projector can adjust the vertical location of a projected image. For some applications, a post that extends from the projector maintains the projector at a desired pivot angle and thus maintains the desired vertical location of the projected image. When the projector is not in use, the post can be retracted into the projector.
A locking mechanism typically prevents the post from retracting into the projector, due to the weight of the projector, when the projector is in use. For some projectors, the post is biased, e.g., spring loaded, so that it extends from the projector in response to a biasing force, e.g., a spring force, and the locking mechanism prevents the post from extending when the projector is not in use. However, the use of a post, a post and a locking mechanism, or a post, a locking mechanism, and a spring increases the size and weight of the projector, which is undesirable, especially for applications involving mobile projectors or mobile miniature projectors.